Embodiments of the invention relate to independently adjustable positive and negative charge pumps for a differential microphone.
Mechanical and electrical variations in sense-capacitors (or microphone electrodes), namely the mechanical sensitivity and total capacitance, can be compensated for by adjusting a bias voltage on the sense-capacitor in order to achieve optimal microphone performance. For a differential microphone utilizing positive and negative biasing two separate sense-capacitors are required, each having their own mechanical and electrical variations.